Falsos deseos
by shion230
Summary: —"Espero que Sasuke sufra el doble de lo que yo" —pensó verdaderamente enojado. —sería mejor que desaparecieras de mi vida, Naruto—gruño herido. Cuidado chicos, porque los deseos pueden hacerse realidad...FINALIZADO. 16\12.
1. Falsos deseos

**Hola, espero que les guste este fic, consta de DOS capitulos**.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

SasuNaru forever!

Progreso. 1/2

Pareja:Sasunaru

Advertencia: violación, tortura y lemon. +17

* * *

><p>FALSOS DESEOS.<p>

Prefacio:

El amor es una batalla, cada persona es un guerrero que lucha contra todo y todos para alcanzar la felicidad junto a su persona especial, sin embargo, el sentimiento a veces es tan fuerte que llega a doler y la única forma de aliviarlo es forjando un escudo contra el mundo, pero no te das cuenta de que estas lleno de heridas cuando ya es demasiado tarde, hieres a los demás solo por miedo al rechazo, causas un inmenso dolor a quien quieres y terminas destruyéndote, mas, hay una forma de que te libres de eso y solo lo conseguirás enfrentándote a tus miedos y mostrándote como eres, pero no es tan fácil, ¿Verdad, Sasuke? ….

—Ese idiota volvió a fastidiar mi día— mascullo para si Uchiha Sasuke, un joven de dieciséis años, hermosos ojos negros, cabello azabache y tez pálida; de buen porte y bien formado cuerpo, pero que con su fría e hiriente personalidad no tiene amigos, solo niñas desquiciadas enamoradas que piensan que su actitud es misteriosa y atrayente.

Sasuke tiró su mochila en la cama y se acostó en ella mirando el techo. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero muy dentro de sí, algo lo estaba molestando, una pequeña espina en su corazón que no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo. Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por cierto chico, alguien totalmente opuesto a él, tan molesto e irritante que le da migraña y que, sin embargo, no entiende porque se enamoró de él.

— ¿De nuevo pensando en el rubio?—.Itachi, un universitario de 19 años, con un gran físico y atractivo, con su pelo largo y negro, ojos de igual color y unas ojeras que misteriosamente atraen a varias, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, observando fijamente al menor—.Realmente estás enamorado, hermanito tonto.

— ¡Cállate Itachi! —reclamó Sasuke tirándole una almohada que no llegó a su objetivo puesto que el mayor esquivo el ataque.

—Así que ahora no lo niegas, es un buen paso—.Itachi se acercó despreocupadamente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Sasuke lo miraba molesto, pero no hizo ningún gesto.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala gana, sentándose para encarar a Itachi.

—Sasuke, deberías hablar con él—menciono seriamente, clavando su mirada en la de su hermano, quien bajo la mirada—si no lo intentas, nunca sabrá lo que sientes y vivirán odiándose por el resto de sus vidas.

—…—

El silencio de Sasuke le confirmó al Uchiha mayor que las cosas con el rubio no estaban funcionando bien. A él también le dolía saber que su querido hermanito este sufriendo tanto, lo entendía bien pues también había pasado por lo mismo con su actual pareja, Deidara. Sin embargo, Sasuke no era del tipo de persona que mostraría su verdadera personalidad frente a alguien, ni mucho menos sabría como mostrar sus sentimientos hacia esa persona especial.

—Hermanito tonto, sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con Deidara cuando quieras, así que no te guardes las cosas—.Acarició el cabello de su hermano sonriendo levemente esperando que dijera algo, pero Sasuke solo lo abrazó fuertemente, tensionado sus músculos y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha mayor. Itachi respondió el abrazo de la misma manera, podía sentir que su hermano menor estaba reteniendo las lágrimas, tratando de no mostrar mucho, pero al final, Sasuke no lo resistió…

Al día siguiente, el chico no mostró el menor rastro de estar sufriendo y eso a Itachi le preocupaba ya que esa careta terminaría transformando a su hermano en alguien incapaz de relacionarse con los demás y se vería obligado a vivir en soledad; no quería un futuro así para Sasuke. Cuando salieron de casa, el mayor intento hablar con el menor, pero no consiguió nada, así que desistió.

El resto del camino, Itachi se dedicó a distraer a su hermano con cualquier cosa, tratando de animarlo y aun así, no saco ni una silaba de la boca de Sasuke. Se separaron en la entrada de Konoha high school; Itachi con un gran sonrisa, Sasuke con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza.

—Tan frío como siempre, bastardo—dijo Uzumaki Naruto, un chico rubio de ojos azules, de piel morena y un cuerpo que compite con el del Uchiha. Su fama de problemático hace que las chicas lo vean como el payaso de la clase, pero no Sasuke, puesto que Naruto era la persona de la cual el peli-negro estaba realmente enamorado. Sonaba difícil, sin embargo, el problema no era que ambos eran chicos, sino que el rubio lo odiaba y no hacía más que despreciarlo, eso dolía, dolía mucho…

—Eso no te importa, idiota—contestó apático como siempre, no mostraría ningún tipo de sentimiento que lo delatara porque estaba seguro de que si le decía lo que sentía, Naruto lo golpearía y se alejaría aún más, por eso preferiría que lo odiara a que lo ignorara y repudiara o peor aún que ni siquiera le mirara.

—Bueno, no me extraña viniendo de alguien como tú—comentó el Uzumaki, ambos caminando juntos hacia el salón.

Una de las pequeñas alegrías que poseía el Uchiha, es que siempre podía caminar junto a él y eso hacía que Sasuke sintiera algo cálido en su interior. Se sentía algo nervioso cuando estaba en la azotea y de la nada Naruto aparecía y mirándolo fijamente lo desafiaba por cualquier cosa; tenía la leve esperanza de que su rubio se diera cuenta por sí solo, pero sabía que él era muy despistado. Aún así, gozaba de la atención que Naruto le prestaba, sabiendo que era para insultarlo, pero al menos le hablaba y no desaprovechaba esos momentos, pero eso se acababa cuando Naruto lo dejaba solo para perseguir a esa molesta chica que no hacía más que despreciarlo. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Haruno Basura…Haruno…

— ¡Ah! Sakura-chan—saludo el rubio corriendo hacia la chica.

—"La pelos de chicle" —pensó fastidiado el Uchiha, viendo como Naruto era golpeado nuevamente por esa tonta que ni bien lo vio se puso como loca gritando su nombre con su chillona voz y poniendo esas caritas que le daban arcadas.

—Sasuke-kun, buenos días—

—Hmp—respondió pasando de ella totalmente y como siempre, ella se decepcionaba y Naruto le reclamaba—"Por eso odio a las niñas" —pensó ignorando al dobe y entrando al salón para sentarse en su puesto asignado.

— ¡Espera, Sasuke-teme! —Gritó el oji-azul— ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a Sakura-chan?

—Yo la trato como me dé la gana, piérdete dobe—contesto ya molesto.

Naruto tan solo bufo y se fue a sentar solo porque el profesor llegaba en ese instante, lastimosamente para él, su puesto estaba al lado del peli-negro, por lo que se volteó indignado para no mirar la cara del bastardo que osaba meterse con su querida Sakura-chan.

—Buenos días alumnos—Saludo Iruka, el profesor de antropología, una persona muy amable que consiente mucho a Naruto, puesto que es como su hijo. Debido a que los padres del chico trabajaban mucho, el Uzumaki se crió prácticamente solo, pero todo cambio cuando en secundaria conoció al profesor Umino, quien era amigo de sus padres, se hicieron cercanos rápidamente y crearon un lazo muy fuerte.

— ¡Iruka-sensei! —exclamó el rubio parándose de su asiento— ¡Por favor, cámbieme de puesto!, no soporto a este bastardo arrogante—reclamó señalando descuidadamente al Uchiha.

—Naruto, te he dicho que no miles de veces, ya deja de preguntar—explicó resignado al escuchar todos los días la misma petición.

— ¡Maldición! —masculló por lo bajo haciendo un mohín infantil. A Sasuke le hacían gracia las actitudes tan inmaduras del chico, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera herido por las palabras del rubio.

—Ya cierra el pico, Naruto-baka—protesto Sakura—Sasuke-kun no está para tus reclamos, ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun? —pregunto melosamente, el Uchiha ni siquiera la miró.

— ¡Argh! Sakura-chan, deja de defender a ese cubo de hielo—gritó molesto.

—Usuratonkachi—murmuró el aludido.

— ¡Repite eso! —.Se volteó hacia el con el puño cerrado, pero Iruka lo detuvo.

—Ya basta Naruto, en castigo por tu comportamiento harás un reporte sobre las relaciones humanas y de veinte páginas—ordenó Umino, todos se rieron del Uzumaki y continuaron la clase con una que otra tontería del rubio preferido, pero el toque de la puerta interrumpió nuevamente, Iruka la abrió e hizo pasar la persona.

—Chicos, les voy a presentar al nuevo profesor de biología que se incorporara el mes siguiente como reemplazante de la Profesora Kurenai—.Umino le hizo un gesto al profesor para que se presentara.

—Buenas, mi nombre es Orochimaru y el mes siguiente estaré enseñándoles la ciencia más hermosa—.El hombre de cabellos largos y cara de serpiente observó a cada alumno que lo miraban con algo de miedo, se detuvo a mirar al Uzumaki que retaba con la mirada a Sasuke—"Interesante…"—pensó haciendo un gesto de depredador, cosa que notó el Uchiha.

—"Este tipo me da mala impresión" —pensó el chico mirándolo inquiridoramente—"¿Está mirando a Naruto?" —se preguntó arrugando el entrecejo, Orochimaru desvió la vista del rubio y sonrió.

—Bueno, no le quito más tiempo, ya nos veremos—.Salió del salón no sin antes mirar de reojo al rubio; quien se entretenía haciendo dibujitos en el cuaderno.

El receso fue la salvación de Naruto, ya no aguantaba que todos estuvieran en su contra y más aún, que Sakura-chan defendiera a ese estúpido y ególatra Uchiha. Como odiaba a ese bastardo, lo quería a cien kilómetros lejos de él, quería que sufriera lo que el sufre cuando sus padres no están, cuando Sakura lo rechaza, cuando todos se burlan de él.

—"Espero que sufra el doble de lo que yo" —pensó verdaderamente enojado.

Sasuke buscaba con la mirada al Uzumaki, lo vio tan mal que quería hacer algo por él, su hermano tenía razón, si no lo intentaba, Naruto nunca conocería sus sentimientos, por lo que decidió tratar de acercarse como amigo y luego pensar en confesarse. Lo buscó en la cafetería, en el patio y con sus amigos, pero recordó que la azotea era uno de los lugares preferidos del moreno, por lo que se fue hacia allá. Cuando lo encontró se le quedó viendo embalsamado; sus cabellos dorados ondeaban con el viendo, su mirada azulada miraban fijamente hacia el horizonte y su rostro estaba tan relajado que Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

—Debes estar contento, Sasuke—mencionó tranquilamente, eso desconcertó al oji-negro. Nunca lo había llamado por su nombre ni utilizaba ese tono de voz tan serio.

—No hay razón para ello—respondió acercándose algo temeroso al ver que el rubio no lo miraba.

— ¡Sí que la hay! ¡Maldición, teme! —gruño pateando la reja—tú obtienes todo sin hacer nada y yo tengo que esforzarme cada día para que me reconozcan, pero ni eso funciona—protestó apretando sus nudillos hasta dejarlos blancos—tienes una buena familia, los chicos quieren ser tus amigos y las chicas te aman, sobre todo Sakura-chan…—.Los dientes de Naruto rechinaron al decir la última frase y su rostro se tensó, Sasuke nunca lo había visto así—…pero tu… ¡Maldición!

—Yo no lo pedí—contestó escuetamente—Naruto, yo…—intentó decir, se acercó al chico con la intensión de apoyarlo, pero la mirada de odio lo paró.

— ¡No te acerques! —grito con furia—no sabes cuanto te odio…

—Naruto…—susurró dolido.

Los ojos del moreno se clavaron como dagas en el corazón de Sasuke, si pensó que al menos podía ser amigo del Uzumaki, las palabras tan hirientes eliminaron toda esperanza del Uchiha, Naruto lo topo de la solapa de su camisa y levantó su puño, Sasuke no hizo nada para defenderse, ni lo quería hacer, si con eso su rubio se desahogaba él no se lo iba a impedir, sin embargo, no recibió ningún golpe.

—Te odio tanto, pero no puedo evitar pensar que somos parecidos—mencionó conteniendo toda su furia.

—…—El Uchiha no entendió nada, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando el Uzumaki se aferró a su camisa y puso su cabeza en su pecho.

—Sasuke, yo…—

El corazón del Uchiha menor saltó de emoción y la mente del chico pedía que se calmara para que Naruto no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que se estaba. No sabía que hacer, tenía la opción de apartarlo e insultarlo o abrazarlo. Opto por la última, así aprovecharía para tenerlo lo más cerca posible, pero eso no se vio posible, puesto que las pisadas apresuradas de alguien hicieron que desistiera de ello.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Qué le haces a Sasuke-kun? —grito colérica la peli-rosa, dando grandes zancadas hacia Naruto para golpearle la cabeza— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Estás bien?

—Hmp—.Sasuke la ignoró naturalmente, estaba tan cerca de tener el calor de Naruto y ella tuvo que interrumpir, no podía sentir más que desprecio por ella.

El sonido del timbre indicó que era hora de entrar a clases, Sakura aprovecho para caminar junto a Sasuke y hablarle de cuanta cosa se le ocurriera mientras Naruto iba detrás de ellos maldiciendo al Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas. Sasuke tan solo la ignoraba tratando de contenerse, pero no creía que lo lograría, su paciencia era poca y ella estaba agotándola a pasos agigantados, por suerte llegaron al salón y ella dejó de fastidiar.

Las clases terminaron y todos se iban retirando a sus hogares o a sus clubes, el Uchiha suspiró tranquilo viendo que esa tonta no estaba pegada a él, así que se fue por el camino largo, aprovechando para pasar por el parque, a ver si el dobe estaba allí con sus amigos, pero si Sasuke pensaba que la molestia había desaparecido, estaba muy equivocado, puesto que Sakura lo seguía insistiendo que fueran a alguna parte, confiada de que podía lograrlo ya que según ella, Sasuke se mostró interesado en el monologo que hizo cuando iban al salón. Tontamente creyó que su "querido Sasuke-kun" sentía algo por ella.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo? —preguntó por tercera vez al ver que el Uchiha no tenía el mínimo interés en ella.

— ¡Ya basta Haruno! No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte—exclamó enfadado, su paciencia ya se había agotado y esa chica lo estaba irritando.

—Pero Sasuke-kun…—dijo tratando de parecer linda.

— ¡Ya te dijo que no, vete!—.Trató de caminar más rápido, pero ella no desistía.

—Sasuke-kun, yo te amo—declaró sosteniendo el brazo del chico para que no se fuera—si me das una oportunidad…

—Pero yo no te amo—contestó lo más fríamente posible y se soltó de su agarre, dispuesto a irse.

Naruto se despidió de sus amigos después de un rico helado de chocolate, pero como no tenía suficiente, decidió ir a Ichiraku por un enorme plato de ramen. Había atravesado medio parque cuando los cabellos rosas de una chica le llamaron la atención, de seguro era Sakura.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —llamó alegremente, pero la chica no contestó. — ¿Sakura-chan? —nombró una vez más, pero el llanto lo alertó— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? —preguntó tomando los hombros de la chica.

—Sasuke-kun…él me…me rechazo cruelmente—contestó entre lágrimas.

—Ese bastardo—

—Ya no importa Naruto, de todos modos me lo esperaba—susurró con una sonrisa triste—.Me voy.

— ¡Te acompaño! —se ofreció rápidamente.

—No gracias, ahora quiero estar sola—.Se limpió las lágrimas y corrió perdiéndose de vista.

—Ese maldito, me las pagará—.Naruto corrió en dirección contraria a la de la chica buscando al responsable que de seguro no estaba lejos y no se equivocaba, a los quince minutos lo encontró saliendo del parque—¡Sasuke!.

El Uchiha no alcanzó a esquivar el golpe en su rostro y cayó al suelo con el labio partido. Tampoco logró evitar que su estómago se contrajera de dolor al recibir otro puñetazo.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó Sasuke cuando logro recuperarse.

—Te lo mereces, heriste los sentimientos de Sakura-chan y eso no te lo voy a perdonar—dijo levantándolo de su camisa.

—Ya deja de ser tan patético, ¿Acaso no ves que ella no te quiere? —cuestionó algo celoso soltándose del agarre, ¿Por qué esa tonta tenía que interferir siempre en su vida?

— ¿Y eso qué? Yo la amo—

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo, sintió que le faltaba el aire y que mil agujas atravesaban su pecho, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Puede que la ames, pero date cuenta de que eso a ella no le importa—respondió el Uchiha limpiándose la sangre del labio.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? Nunca te has enamorado, no eres más que un tempano de hielo. —contraatacó el rubio.

—Te equivocas, yo si estoy enamorado—respondió mirando fijamente a Naruto.

—Si así fuera no serías tan amargado—

— ¡No me conoces!—contestó secamente, Sasuke apretó los puños, tenía rabia…rabia y pena, tan solo quería que Naruto lo aprendiera a querer, pero eso no sería posible.

—Tampoco me interesa conocerte, ya tengo bastante con tu actitud, Uchiha—discrepó.

—Lo mismo digo, solo eres alguien que causa problemas, no me extraña que nadie te quiera—dijo cargando sus palabras con veneno. Se sentía herido y lo único que podía hacer para defenderse era atacar, pero no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que afecto a Naruto—sería mejor que desaparecieras de mi vida—gruño herido, arrastrando las palabras para ver si así se olvidaba de todo el amor que sentía por ese idiota ciego.

—…—Naruto lo tomó de las solapas furioso, pero sus ojos estaban humedecidos, no entendía porque razón le dolieron las palabras de Sasuke, si ya lo había escuchado de tantas personas, incluyendo a Sakura, pero nunca le habían afectado a tal punto de dolerle el pecho—como quieras—respondió soltándolo suavemente para después irse tranquilamente.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado en el lugar, luego de cinco minutos parado, se marchó corriendo a su casa; era un cobarde, un idiota, un completo imbécil. ¿Qué debería hacer? Arruinó todo y ahora…ahora Naruto lo odiaría aún más.


	2. Las consecuencias de tus deseos

**Hola, espero que les guste este fic, consta de TRES capitulos**.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

SasuNaru forever!

Progreso. 2/3

Pareja:Sasunaru

Advertencia: violación, tortura y lemon. +17

* * *

><p><strong>FALSOS DESEOS.<strong>

** Cápitulo 2: Las consecuencias de tus deseos**

La noche se cernía sobre la ciudad de Tokio y la lluvia amenazaba con caer, pero a Naruto eso no le importaba, no comprendía porque razón el dolor en su pecho aumentaba cada vez que recordaba lo hiriente que fue Sasuke. Opto por caminar sin rumbo, pues no quería que sus padres le preguntaran algo, solo quería llorar, pero eso lo haría ver más patético de lo que era, Sasuke tenía razón, nadie lo quería en este mundo; sería mejor que… ¡No! no le iba dar el gusto a ese bastardo, mañana lo enfrentaría y le demostraría que no le afectaron para nada sus insultos.

—Aunque…no logro entender este sentimiento—susurró para sí tomándose el pecho— ¿Porque me duele? ¿Acaso Sasuke me…?—. No pudo continuar porque un golpe en su nuca le hizo perder la conciencia.

... ... ...

La mansión Uchiha se encontraba en completa calma, Fugaku y Mikoto habían ido a una fiesta formal de su empresa, mientras que Itachi estaba en el sofá mirando una película con Deidara, el Uchiha menor se encontraba dándose una ducha; luego de huir prácticamente del parque, había lanzado todas sus pertenecías al suelo y se desprendió de su ropa en el baño del segundo piso. Abrió la llave de agua a toda presión y regulo la temperatura, dejando que su cuerpo se tranquilizara, sin embargo, su corazón no estaba quieto y las lágrimas rebeldes no querían dejar de salir, se mantuvo bajo la ducha casi una hora antes de salir, pero su rostro seguía bañado en lágrimas de rabia y de dolor.

— ¿Por qué todo es complicado entre nosotros? —se cuestionó mientras terminaba de vestirse. Tapó su rostro con su mano izquierda, sus dientes rechinaron y su mano derecha golpeó la pared—.Si tan solo ella no estuviera…

— ¿De quién hablas Sasuke? —preguntó su hermano acompañado de Deidara.

—Eso no te incumbe—respondió ariscamente, dándoles la espalda para que no vieran el rastro de sus lágrimas. Itachi y Deidara se miraron dudosos, luego se acercaron lentamente hacia el menor, esperando aclarar la situación, pero el rostro del chico los sacó de dudas. De antemano sabían que Sasuke estaba mal, ya que apenas lo vieron corriendo hacia el segundo piso dedujeron que algo había pasado con Naruto. Ellos eran los únicos que veían al verdadero Uchiha Sasuke, eran los únicos a los que Sasuke les permitía mostrar su persona; alguien capaz de amar y sufrir tanto como los demás.

—Sasuke—llamó Itachi, colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano, mientras Deidara hacía lo mismo.

—Le dije algo horrible, lo arruine todo, hermano—

—Cuéntanos—dijo Deidara con un gesto conciliador, Sasuke lo miró con tristeza.

—Lo herí. Le dije que desapareciera de mi vida, que nadie lo quería—confesó llevándose las manos al rostro—me enfadé con él porque rechacé a Haruno y el me reclamó por ello.

—Deberías controlar tus celos, hermanito tonto—comentó el mayor con una sonrisa burlona, Deidara lo miro ceñudo.

—Sasuke, por más enfadado que hayas estado, no debiste decirle eso. Sabes que Naruto es algo sensible con respecto a ese tema—dijo el rubio—.Mañana te disculparás con él.

— ¿Y si no quiere escucharme? —

—Lo hará—dijo completamente seguro. El menor asintió dudoso.

... ... ...

Cuando Sasuke llegó al instituto se percató de inmediato de la ausencia de Naruto, puesto que no lo estaba esperando en la entrada para insultarlo, se sintió culpable y decepcionado por eso, no vería a la única razón que le daba sentido a su vida en todo el día, una sensación incomoda en el pecho le hizo pensar que tal vez el rubio no quisiera regresar, o peor aún, que se fuera lejos. ¡No! Eso no lo podía permitir, se arrodillaría ante el si era necesario, pero no quería que se alejara de él.

Intentó concentrarse en las clases, pero cada vez que miraba el asiento de al lado, recordaba al Uzumaki y su sonrisa. Entonces decidió que lo mejor era ir a casa del oji-azul, pero no tenía su dirección ¿Y si se la pedía a uno de sus amigos? No, ellos sabían perfectamente la rivalidad que había entre ellos y no le darían la dirección al enemigo de su amigo. Debía tranquilizarse, después de todo, Naruto tendría que venir al día siguiente… Pero eso no sucedió, Naruto no apareció ese día, ni al siguiente, ni al otro…Entonces se preocupó aún más, hasta sus amigos estaban preocupados, incluso los profesores que hablaban entre ellos.

Ese día viernes, el profesor Iruka se paró frente a la clase con una expresión de tristeza que se notaba a kilómetros.

—Chicos, esto es algo realmente serio—dijo el profesor Umino—se trata de su compañero Uzumaki Naruto.

Todos esperaron a que continuara hablando, pero ante el asombro de los alumnos, el profesional comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas. Sasuke contuvo la respiración y sintió que algo dentro de sí se rompía. ¡No podía ser! ¿Acaso Naruto….?

—Profesor ¿Qué sucede con Naruto? —preguntó Hinata al borde del llanto.

—Naruto ha desaparecido—respondió Kakashi, el profesor de literatura que entró en la clase para tranquilizar a Iruka.

— ¡¿Qué? —.Fue la exclamación de sorpresa de todos. Sasuke se paró de su asiento conmocionado.

— ¿Estás seguro Kakashi? —preguntó tembloroso. —Es verdad, Sasuke, desde el lunes. Sus padres se preocuparon mucho cuando no llegó a dormir, pensaron que se había quedado con uno de sus amigos, pero no contestaba su celular así que llamaron a la policía, pero no hay rastro de el—explicó lo más serenamente posible.

—"Es mi culpa"—pensó el Uchiha, bajó su mirada hacía el banco, su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos apretaban el asiento tratando de controlarse.

—No queríamos decirles nada hasta confirmarlo, pero los padres de Naruto insistieron en que lo dijéramos para ver si sabían algo—añadió el peli-plateado.

La clase entera estaba en silencio, solo se podía escuchar el leve sollozo de las chicas y los murmullos angustiantes de los chicos. El Uchiha no lo pensó dos veces y salió apresurado del salón bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos, tenía que buscar ayuda de inmediato.

... ... ... ...

Mientras, en una alejada cabaña se encontraba un muchacho atado a una cama, sollozando silenciosamente. Sus ojos se encontraban tapados con una tela roñosa mientras que su boca era amordazada por un paño ensangrentado con su propia sangre producto de las frecuentes golpizas y violaciones a su cuerpo. Naruto no podía hacer más que morderse la lengua para no satisfacer a su atacante, hacía todo lo posible por no llorar, mas, cuando el hombre se iba, se habría paso a sus lágrimas. ¿Hace cuánto que estaba allí? ¿Lo estarían buscando sus padres, sus amigos? ¿Alguien?

Pensó en Sakura, su gran amor, pensó en como estaría, si se preocupaba de su desaparición, también pensó en sus amigos y sus padres; su profesor al que tanto quería y Sasuke, ese bastardo de seguro estaba feliz. Todavía resonaban sus crueles palabras, de seguro estaba mejor sin él. A pesar de todo, le hubiera gustado conocer más al Uchiha, mentiría si dijera todo lo contrario, como se lo había dicho anteriormente. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente, Naruto sabía que ese hombre estaba acercándose y que nuevamente tendría que aguantar sus manoseos y su tortura, ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo por escapar, simplemente dejó de luchar.

—Naruto, esta vez vas a disfrutar el doble—murmuró su atacante junto a su oído, el Uzumaki sintió ganas de vomitar—ya que me veo obligado a dejarte ir.

El rubio se mantuvo quieto, pero las palabras del miserable le hizo tener alguna esperanza de que se libraría de esto.

—Pero no te alegres, porque cuando te encuentren, estarás muerto—dijo con voz burlona, el chico se estremeció, sin embargo, no dijo nada. De pronto sintió que las manos del secuestrador tocaban su pecho desnudo, con horror sintió como era penetrado sin contemplación alguna, obligándolo a contraerse de dolor. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero los jadeos de placer de ese hombre y el dolor que le estaba provocando la violación, lo hicieron mantener su mente en ello, llorando inevitablemente y rogando mentalmente para que la tortura terminara pronto…Aquello no sucedió, su atacante lo siguió torturando hasta el amanecer, obligándolo a hacer distintas posiciones, también le tuvo que hacer varias felaciones, sintiendo que su estómago se contraria para expulsar ese asqueroso semen. Solo cuando ese imbécil estuvo satisfecho, Naruto pudo respirar tranquilo, aunque podía sentir que con el mas mínimo movimiento el dolor en su entrada se aumentaba aún más.

—"Por favor, que alguien me ayude" —pensó el rubio antes de sumirse en la inconciencia.

... ... ... ...

Pasaron dos días más en los que todo el colegio y parte de la ciudad conocía la noticia de la desaparición de Naruto, el hijo de dos famosos empresarios. Ambos padres utilizaron su influencia para contratar a los mejores detectives, también la policía de la ciudad se movían rápidamente, pero tan solo le faltaba una pista, una sola para dar con quien retenía a su hijo. Aunque al principio dudaron que se tratara de un secuestro, el hallazgo de sus pertenencias en el parque les indicó a los profesionales que el joven efectivamente había sido secuestrado. Muchos esperaban que el secuestrador pidiera el dinero del rescate, pero eso no sucedió, por lo que los detectives concluyeron que el delincuente quería a Naruto.

—No puede ser—sollozó Kushina—mi hijo no puede estar muerto.

—No lo está Kushina, nuestro hijo es muy fuerte—le consoló Minato.

—Señores, sé que esto les puede doler, pero nosotros concluimos que la persona que retiene a su hijo puede ser un posible violador—explicó el detective a cargo de caso.

— ¡No! No, debe encontrar a mi hijo, debe buscarlo en todo el país si es necesario, pero encuéntrelo—gritó ella al borde de la desesperación, Minato tuvo que sostenerla.

—Estamos haciendo lo posible—dijo con pesar, en su trabajo había visto la misma situación de madres desesperadas, pero eso siempre le removía las entrañas.

La oficina del detective se quedó en silencio, pero un toque de la puerta hizo que todos salieran de sus pensamientos. Los hermanos Uchiha entraron con calma y lentitud.

—Señora Uzumaki—se presentó Sasuke—he venido a prestarle ayuda.

—Sasuke-kun—nombró la madre del rubio—.Me alegra que estés aquí.

—Minato-san—pronunció Itachi—la familia Uchiha están a disposición de ustedes, por lo pronto desplegaremos nuestra brigada especializada.

—Muchas gracias, Itachi—mencionó el rubio mayor.

— ¿Qué información tiene, Iwaki-san? —preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha.

—Hasta el momento, sólo sabemos que se trata de un violador, ya que no ha llamado para pedir dinero—explicó el detective hojeando el expediente—algo se nos está escapando, no tenemos idea de quién puede ser, pero estamos seguros que no está lejos.

—"Naruto, resiste por favor" —pensó Sasuke.

... ... ... ...

Un grito de dolor hizo eco en toda la cabaña, Naruto apenas si podía moverse, su acosador lo había penetrado varias veces y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para gritar. Sus manos fueron desatadas y el pañuelo en su boca fue liberado, pero sus ojos no.

—Ya me aburrió este juego—comentó el secuestrador—Alégrate, que hoy te liberare.

—Bas...tardo—pronunció como pudo.

—Pero no pienses que te puedes librar fácilmente de mi—sonrió con sorna y acarició el rostro del chico—. Si sobrevives, ten por seguro que te encontraré y entonces morirás.

Las palabras quedaron grabadas como fuego en la mente del rubio, su cuerpo inconscientemente empezó a temblar, no se dio cuenta de que era cargado hasta un auto y colocado en el portamaletas. Tampoco quiso abrir los ojos, solo sintió como era lanzado al río y arrastrado por la corriente, golpeándose con unas rocas en el camino.

—"¿En verdad se acabó todo? ¿Voy a morir así de simple? " —pensó mientras con sus últimas fuerzas trataba de mantenerse a flote—"No quiero morir, no hasta que…"

Como pudo, se sostuvo de una roca que estaba en medio del río, más adelante vio un puente por el cual ya no pasaba gente, era de noche así que no le quedó más remedio que sostenerse de la piedra, descansó un poco y aspiró profundamente, luego trató de nadar a la orilla siendo arrastrado varios metros, pero consiguiendo llegar a tierra. Allí se desplomó y no volvió a abrir sus bellos ojos azules.

—Kei, mira qué lindo, hay luciérnagas en el rio—dijo una chica asomándose a la baranda del puente.

—Es verdad Hikari, pero ten cuidado. No te vayas a caer—comento su novio sosteniéndola de la cintura.

—Vamos Kei, que no soy una ni… ¡Ah! Mira, hay un cuerpo allí—exclamó horrorizada.

Su novio miró hacia donde apuntaba la chica y pronto se dio cuenta de que era verdad, por lo que bajó la ladera y revisó si la persona aún estaba con vida, la muchacha se apresuró a llamar a la ambulancia en cuanto vio a su novio asentir.

... ... ... ...

En la oficina de la policía, los Uchiha y los Uzumaki junto con el jefe de la policía comentaban los hallazgos y buscaban pistas más concretas, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire y escuchar algunas lágrimas silenciosas de Kushina mientras trataba de mantenerse tranquila.

—Algo no calza, todos los violadores de esta zona están con cuartada y otros están en la cárcel—mencionó Iwaki.

—Los testigos indican que vieron a una persona sospechosa rondar el parque—dijo otro oficial—según los reportes, era un hombre de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, de pelo largo y negro.

Sasuke, recordó al hombre que fue a la clase y como miraba a Naruto, ¿Podría ser que el…? Había una posibilidad de que el fuera, desde el principio le dio mala impresión. No podía hacer acusaciones tan pronto, pero estaba seguro de que ese tal Orochimaru tenía algo que ver en la desaparición de su dobe.

— ¡Se quién pudo haberlo hecho! —Exclamó el Uchiha menor—es un tal Orochimaru. Se presentó como el profesor de biología, vi como miraba a Naruto y no me gustó nada la cara que puso.

— ¿Orochimaru? Búscalos en los reportes Himura—ordenó al oficial de rango menor.

El teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar y Deidara se apresuró a contestar, a medida que iba escuchando la voz, se sorprendía cada vez más.

— ¡Lo encontraron, encontraron a Naruto!—exclamó con alegría.

Todos se dirigieron al hospital central de Konoha, en donde ya había mucha gente amontonada, entre los amigos del rubio, la policía y varios medios de prensa que querían saber el estado del chico. Sasuke hizo a un lado a todas esas personas impertinentes y se paró frente al médico exigiéndole saber el estado del rubio.

—Tranquilos señores, el joven Uzumaki esta grave, ha sufrido múltiples heridas y ha sido abusado sexualmente, por lo que es difícil saber si se recuperara—explicó el doctor dirigiéndose a los padres de Naruto—. Lo siento señor, pero su hijo está en coma y sus posibilidades de sobrevivir son pocas.

Todos en la sala se quedaron conmocionados por la noticia, ya no sabían que hacer, Kushina lloraba en el pecho de su marido mientras que los amigos del rubio se consolaban unos a otros, Sakura se arrepintió de haber tratado tan mal a su amigo y lloró amargamente. Itachi trato de sostener a Sasuke, pues este le gritaba al médico que eso no podía ser, que Naruto era fuerte y que iba a despertar pronto, pero estaba equivocado. Los meses pasaban y el Uzumaki no despertaba, sus padres estaban entre la espada y la pared; los medidos le aconsejaron que desconectaran al chico, pero ellos no querían, aún tenían esperanzas, al igual que Sasuke. Él lo iba a visitar todos los días, le hablaba del instituto, de cómo lo extrañaban los profesores y sus compañeros, del nuevo alumno llamado Sai que siempre lo sacaba de quicio con sus palabras de dobe sentido y de cómo era la vida sin él, de cuanto lo extrañaba…

—Dobe, tienes que despertar. Todos te están esperando—susurró el Uchiha.

Tomó la mano del rubio y la apretó fuertemente esperando que su calor se transmitiera hacia el chico, pero nada sucedió, entonces Sasuke bajo la cabeza, tratando de contener su pena y su dolor.

—Lo siento, sino hubiera dicho eso…—.Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—..Si no te hubiera tratado tan mal, no estarías aquí. Perdóname Naruto, pero es que estaba tan celoso de Haruno, que no me di cuenta de lo mucho que te herí. Sé que debes estar enfadado conmigo y me lo merezco, pero te ruego que me perdones, porque eres lo más importante para mí y lamento no habértelo dicho antes, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, pero ahora no, cuando despiertes te mostraré al verdadero Sasuke.

Los dedos de Naruto comenzaron a moverse y el Uchiha no hizo más que sorprenderse, quiso estar seguro de que no era una alucinación, por lo que espero otro movimiento, cosa que ocurrió unos minutos después.

— ¿Naruto? Mueve tus manos una vez más—pidió, el Uzumaki así lo hizo— ¿Puedes escucharme?

—…—El rubio comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, su vista estaba algo borrosa, pero reconocía esa voz en donde sea—Sas…—trató de pronunciar algo más, pero la voz se le iba.

—Aquí estoy Naruto, contigo—dijo emocionado—Quédate aquí, llamaré a un médico.

A los minutos siguientes, un médico y los padres de Naruto acudieron a la sala, Sasuke se paró a un lado de la cama para poder ver los hermosos ojos azules que hace mucho no veía.

— ¡Hijo! ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! Te extrañaba mucho—exclamó abrazando a su hijo, más el no respondía aún, sus ojos se mostraron vacíos.

—Déjeme examinarlo un momento—pidió el doctor, observó con una linterna los ojos de su paciente, luego movió su dedos de lado a lado para ver si había reacción del rubio—Aún le cuesta reaccionar, pero se pondrá bien.

Los tres suspiraron aliviados, Naruto estaba a salvo y ya nada lo lastimaría. Entre tanto pasaban las horas, más personas fueron visitando a Naruto, alegrándose al ver despierto a su amigo, aunque este no los reconocía y solo atinaba a mirarlos.

—La hora de visita está por terminar, el paciente debe descansar—anunció la enfermera.

—Gracias por la visita—dijo Kushina a los amigos de Naruto—Sasuke, deberías ir a tu casa a descansar.

—Gracias Kushina-san, pero prefiero estar con Naruto un rato más—respondió el Uchiha contemplando al Uzumaki dormir.

—Lo quieres mucho, ¿Verdad? —comentó con una sonrisa cálida.

—S…si—contestó algo avergonzado.

—Me alegra oírlo. Naruto siempre habla de ti—comentó con una risita burlona—siempre se quejaba de lo difícil que era hablarte.

—La mayor parte del tiempo discutíamos y era el quien empezaba—

—Me lo imaginaba, Naruto es alguien muy impulsivo, pero cuando quiere algo, lo consigue—dijo orgullosa—y no es que sea caprichoso, porque todo lo obtiene con esfuerzo.

—No me cabe la menor duda de eso—afirmó con una leve sonrisa.

—Que bueno que pienses eso—.Se acercó a Sasuke y posó su mano en el hombro del muchacho—.Mi hijo siempre quiso ser tu amigo y veo que lo ha logrado.

Sasuke asintió algo sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que Naruto quisiera que fueran amigos, de ahí su trato con él y el afán de desafiarlo en todo. Inconscientemente sonrió, mirando al rubio con cariño, cosa que notó Kushina.

—Iré a buscar a Minato—avisó ella— ¿Me haces el favor de vigilarlo un momento? —preguntó mirándolo pícaramente.

—Por supuesto Kushina-san—contestó con un ligero sonrojo al verse descubierto.

Kushina salió de la sala dejando a solas a los dos chicos, el Uchiha se aproximó hacia la cama del rubio y tomó su mano con delicadeza. Naruto se removió un poco, pero no despertó, por lo que Sasuke se atrevió a acercarse más; rozó la palma de su mano la mejilla del chico, delineó las tres marcas extrañas con sus dedos, tocándolas suavemente y con la otra mano acariciaba su cabello.

—Naruto—susurró en el odio del rubio, quedándose un momento en la misma posición para oler el aroma del rubio y sentir un poco de su calor. Sasuke besó la mejilla del rubio suavemente tratando de que no despertara, pero sus ansias por tocar esa piel morena le llevaron a hacer un recorrido por su cuello hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios; allí se detuvo para contemplar el rostro del oji-azul. Luego de unos momentos de dudas, se atrevió a rozas sus labios; el contacto quemaba, pero de una forma deliciosa, tanto que osó profundizar el beso lamiendo la parte inferior del labio. Disfrutaba la sensación tan placentera, ansiaba más de ese tesoro prohibido, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba despertando.

— ¡No me toques! —gritó asustado alejando el rosto de Sasuke, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su respiración se cortaba— ¡Aléjate! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! —gritaba sumamente agitado.

— ¡Tranquilízate Naruto! —suplicaba intentando calmar a su amigo, pero el rubio forcejeaba sin parar, clamando por auxilia sin ser consciente de su alrededor.

El doctor de turno llego rápidamente a la habitación inyectándole calmantes al chico, luego de unos momentos, Naruto se durmió y el medico se apresuró a observarlo.

—No se preocupe, su amigo tuvo una crisis producto del trauma que vivió, por lo pronto, déjelo descansar—explicó mirando a Sasuke con seriedad.

—De acuerdo—aceptó resignado dirigiéndose a la puerta no sin antes mirar de reojo al Uzumaki.

Camino a casa, el Uchiha se iba sintiendo cada vez más culpable, le dijo a Naruto que desapareciera de su vida, el le dijo que nadie lo quería y ahora los dos estaban sufriendo ¿Cuan irónico podría ser el mundo?. También se sentía un pervertido por aprovecharse del estado de Naruto, sabiendo la situación en la que estaba, pero es que no pudo controlarse, teniéndolo así de cerca, probando sus labios y gozando de su calor. ¿Cómo no desear todo eso? Definitivamente, Uzumaki Naruto era la perdición de Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Gracias por los comentarios, en breve les traere el último capitulo ya que consideré que estaba muy largo este.<p> 


	3. Mis sentimientos

**Hola, espero que les guste este fic, consta de TRES capitulos**.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

SasuNaru forever!

Progreso. 3/3

Pareja:Sasunaru

Advertencia: violación, tortura y lemon. +17

* * *

><p><strong>FALSOS DESEOS.<strong>

**Capitulo**** 3: Mis sentimientos**

Naruto despertó con una sensación de fatiga increíble, tanto que le costaba abrir sus ojos. Trató de levantarse, sin embargo, su cuerpo no le respondía y se limitó a suspirar mirando el techo, observó la habitación que estaba en penumbras e inevitablemente le recordó la oscuridad en la que había estado; con desesperación intentó levantarse nuevamente, no quería recordar esa sensación tan temible, no quería recordar el daño que le habían provocado.

_— Si sobrevives, ten por seguro que te encontraré y entonces morirás—susurró en su oído._

Naruto se quedó paralizado, la voz de su atacante penetraba en su mente y se repetía constantemente. Se tomó la cabeza para intentar acallar esa horrible voz, se removió de su cama inquieto y cayó al suelo, con dificultad gateó hasta la pared y se apoyó en ella para levantarse; se dirigió hacia la puerta con pequeños pasos y desapareció de la habitación.

Cuando recuperó su movilidad, comenzó a correr cuidando que nadie lo viera. Sus lágrimas caían libres y su miedo podía verse en su rostro, no deseaba quedarse en ese lugar, donde ese hombre podría aparecer.

—"El me encontrará…sé que me encontrara. Si me quedo aquí, moriré." —pensó aterrado mientras se escabullía por las escaleras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se encontraba nervioso frente a la puerta, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su rubio cuando lo viera ¿Y si lo despreciaba? ¿Si lo odiaba más de lo que lo que ya lo hacía? No quería eso, simplemente no podía soportar el hecho de que el Uzumaki se alejara completamente de él.

Con nerviosismo dirigió su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, pero no fue capaz de girarla, por lo que se dio vuelta para irse.

—Sasuke-kun, como siempre llegas más temprano que yo— dijo Kushina mostrándole una dulce sonrisa mientras se acercaba al Uchiha—Seguro que mi hijo se alegrará de verte.

—Lo dudo—murmuró para sí desviando su mirada de ella.

—Señora Uzumaki—intervino el jefe de policía—sino le molesta, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas a su hijo.

—No hay problema oficial, pero el medico dijo que no había que alterarlo—comentó preocupada.

—Descuide, solo serán unos momentos—

Los tres entraron a la habitación del chico encontrándose con que la cama estaba vacía, Kushina ahogo un grito y Sasuke corrió hacia la ventana por si Naruto había salido por ella, pero nada. El policía notificó a sus subordinados y todo el hospital se movió para encontrar al primogénito de la familia Uzumaki, pero ni rastros de él. Kushina entró en crisis y Minato tuvo que ir a recogerla para llevarla a casa, mientras los hermanos Uchiha junto con sus padres, desplegaban a sus propios policías para que buscaran al chico, sin embargo, en la cámaras no había nada, nadie sospechoso entró y el personal del establecimiento no había visto nada. Naruto desapareció sin dejar huella.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamó furioso el Uchiha menor golpeando la mesa. Itachi y el señor Iwaki lo miraron con seriedad— ¿Cómo demonios nadie se dio cuenta? ¡Había mucha seguridad como para que Naruto se fuera solo!

—Cálmate Sasuke, no conseguirás nada enojándote—le reprendió su hermano.

— ¿Cómo me pides que no me enoje? Naruto podría estar herido o peor aún, en las manos de ese psicópata—protestó el menor.

Sus dientes rechinaron y su mirada furiosa se calvó en el jefe de la policía. La oficina estaba completamente rodeada de gente que trabajaba lo más rápido posible, pero a Sasuke pareciera no importarle el que los demás le mirasen con algo de temor.

—Uchiha-san, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a su novio, pero tranquilícese—pidió Iwaki reteniendo las ganas de reprender a ese mocoso por la falta de respeto hacia su persona.

— ¡Pues no lo parece! —contestó irritado sin prestar atención a las palabras del adulto.

—Ya basta Sasuke. Encontraremos a Naruto—dijo Itachi posando su mano en el hombro del Uchiha menor.

—Tsk—chasqueó la lengua en un gesto bastante molesto y apartó la mano de su hermano.

Una vez la tensión desapareció Iwaki y su gente comenzaron a investigar a Orochimaru, en cuyo antiguo historial de delitos describían las que eran denuncias por molestar a sus vecinos, ya que en su casa poseía un laboratorio que despedía malos olores, decidiendo informar a las autoridades, por lo que Orochimaru se vio en la obligación de desmantelar su jueguito de química y trasladarse a una zona alejada de la ciudad.

—Orochimaru ha estado comprando material sexual en las últimas semanas y su reciente historial delictivo está relacionado con casos de acoso y experimentación con animales, no cabe duda de que podría ser el sospechoso principal—informó uno de los oficiales—Ha sido arrestado junto a este hombre—mostró la foto de un hombre con lentes, de pelo grisáceo y que ejercía la medicina sin tener un título.

— ¿Entonces que esperan? Arréstenlos de inmediato—ordenó Sasuke.

—No es tan fácil, primero necesitamos una orden para registrar su casa—mencionó Itachi, Sasuke bufó irritado.

—No hemos localizado su hogar aún, la casa que está a su nombre está habitada por Yakushi Kabuto—añadió el jefe de policía alzando nuevamente la fotografía del sujeto.

—No podríamos descartar que sea su cómplice—dedujo el Uchiha menor.

—Jefe, tenemos la orden de cateo—informó uno de los subordinados.

—Bien, es hora de ir a hacerle una visita a Kabuto—mencionó Iwaki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se había pasado toda lo noche buscando un lugar en donde refugiarse, pero con el cansancio y la fatiga, sumado a que su cuerpo todavía no estaba totalmente recuperado lo hicieron sentarse en la banca de un parque al otro lado de la ciudad, lejos del hospital y de ese maniático que podría parecer en cualquier momento. Con pesar se abrazó a si mismo con la intención de darse calor, había salido solo con el pijama del hospital y la poca gente que pasaba lo veía como a un loco.

—"Tengo miedo" —pensó abrazándose más, apretando las ropas con temor y escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas; hecho un ovillo no le quedó más remedio que tratar de dormir, justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos, una chaqueta lo cubrió dándole el tan ansiado calor.

—Pequeño, te vas a enfermar—hablo calmadamente un anciano vagabundo que desde hace un rato que miraba al rubio.

—Ah…gracias—susurró con un poco de temor—Pero ¿Y usted?

—Yo estoy acostumbrado al frio—menciono con una mueca tratando de formar una sonrisa—mi vida ya no esta tan importante como la tuya.

—No diga eso—dijo con tristeza.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Te escapaste de casa? —preguntó cambiando el tema.

—No es eso, yo sólo…—calló al ver que alguien se acercaba y sin más salió corriendo de allí, el vagabundo lo miró sorprendido, trató de llamarlo, pero como no sabía su nombre, desistió.

—Te encontré…Naruto—susurró el hombre pasando por el lado del pordiosero sin restarle importancia y siguió el camino que había tomado el Uzumaki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa de Kabuto fue allanada y encontraron pruebas contundentes que inculpaban a Orochimaru de varios crímenes, incluyendo el secuestro de Naruto, Sasuke enfureció completamente interrogando al de lentes sin dejar de amenazarlo y si no hubiera intervenido Itachi, seguramente estaría muerto.

—Orochimaru-sama debe estar disfrutando de ese espécimen en este momento. No llegarás a tiempo—dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¡Bastardo! —exclamó furioso el Uchiha menor.

—Cálmate, tonto hermano menor—dijo Itachi tomando al menor del brazo.

—Dinos donde esta Naruto. ¡Contesta! — grito tratando de zafarse de su hermano.

El sirviente de Orochimaru se limitó a reír causando la ira de Sasuke, pero los oficiales privados de la familia Uchiha que rondaban la ciudad informaron que un testigo; que resultó ser el vagabundo del parque, había afirmado ver a Naruto y a Orochimaru en un parque cercano a unas viejas cabañas.

Rápidamente se movilizaron hasta el lugar, allanando todas las viviendas del lugar, pero ni rastro de Naruto ni esa serpiente rastrera, aunque Sasuke no perdía la esperanza, Naruto es fuerte, él lo sabe y cree en él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que en los bosques cercanos Orochimaru arrastraba el cuerpo magullado de Naruto para enterrarlo vivo o mejor aún que se lo comieran las serpientes que tanto le gustaba. Se detuvo frente a un gran árbol que con sus raíces formaba un enorme hueco y allí arrojó al rubio que simplemente estaba paralizado por el miedo, resistiendo los ataques de la cara de serpiente y tratando de defenderse sin resultados.

—Naruto, haz sido un mal chico—susurró acariciando la mejilla golpeada del chico—te dije que te encontraría.

—Mald...Maldito—murmuro mirándolo con ira.

—Grita todo lo que quieras—dijo sacando su lengua viperina—en cuanto hables te cortaré la garganta.

Naruto quedó paralizado, instintivamente se llevó sus manos a su garganta para proteger su voz, intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. Pronto, un dolor en el estómago le saco el aire de sus pulmones, puesto que el peli-negro le había golpeado con mucha fuerza.

El sonido de unos pasos y ladridos de perros alertó al hombre, quien masculló algunas maldiciones y huyó hacia el bosque. El Uzumaki se limitó a suspirar, al fin a salvo, divisó unas siluetas borrosas se acercaban, le era difícil respirar y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aun así, con una mínima sonrisa se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Kushina y Minato se encontraban con algunos oficiales esperando que encontraran a su hijo sano y salvo, nunca se perdonaran el haber dejado a su hijo tanto tiempo solo y se prometieron que pasarían más tiempo con él y menos tiempo en el trabajo.

—Minato—llamó su esposa— ¿Acaso este es nuestro castigo?

—No te preocupes por eso Kushina, nuestro hijo estará bien—contestó evadiendo la pregunta.

—Por favor, tan solo deseo que mi hijo este a salvo—rogó en voz baja, abrazando a su marido con mucha fuerza, Minato le correspondió limpiando una lágrima solitaria que pretendía esconder de su mujer.

—Señora Uzumaki, encontraron a su hijo—informó Himura—su estado es crítico.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mi hijo! —exclamó ella comenzando a llorar angustiosamente.

—La ambulancia está preparada—avisó otro oficial. Himura asintió y volteó a ver al rubio.

— ¿Lograron atrapar al culpable? —preguntó Minato apretando más el abrazo a su esposa.

—Lo estamos persiguiendo en estos momentos—respondió el oficial Himura.

Itachi no pudo contener a su hermano en cuanto el oficial informó el estado del Uzumaki, el Uchiha menor corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban hasta el lugar de los hechos. No pudo reprimir una exclamación al ver la sangre en el suelo, el rostro del rubio manchado del líquido carmesí y el intento de reanimación de los paramédicos.

—Está entrando en paro respiratorio—dijo uno.

—Pónganle la mascarilla—mencionó el que parecía ser el jefe.

El Uchiha quiso acercarse al lugar pero se lo impidieron algunos oficiales. Miró el cuerpo del rubio reaccionar ante las reanimaciones y entonces todo se detuvo para él, todo su alrededor parecía ir más lento, los oficiales tratando de pararle, sus gritos pidiendo que lo soltaran, el trabajo de los paramédicos y su propio cuerpo caer lentamente para comenzar a llorar con desesperación.

— ¡Naruto! —lanzó un gritó que hizo que los pájaros volaran.

— ¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital! —ordenó el paramédico, todos se movilizaron hacia la ambulancia.

A medida que Sasuke se iba acercando veía con tristeza como Kushina gritaba llorando por su hijo en los brazos de Minato, mientras que Naruto era colocado en la camilla y llevado al hospital.

Itachi lo abrazo y lo llevó al auto en donde los esperaba Deidara para seguir a la ambulancia al igual que los padres del Uzumaki. Sasuke sólo se dejó llevar, su mente prácticamente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo se movía solo y se limitaba a caminar por inercia, no escuchaba a Itachi hablar, tampoco sentía las lágrimas caer libremente por su rostro.

— ¡Sasuke, reacciona! —le gritó su hermano zarandeando suavemente a su hermano.

—Todo es mi culpa Itachi—susurró el menor—sino hubiera deseado eso.

—Sasuke, esto no es tu culpa—le dijo Deidara—.Naruto se pondrá bien.

— ¿Y Orochimaru? Lo han encontrado, ¿Verdad? —preguntó mirando al Uchiha mayor.

—Aún no—negó Itachi—pero no le podrá hacer más daño a Naruto. Tendremos oficiales rodeando todo el perímetro del hospital.

— ¡Eso no es suficiente! —protestó tomando las solapas de su hermano.

— ¡Ya cálmate Sasuke!—le regaño Deidara alejándolo de su novio.

—Sasuke-kun, no sé lo que pasó entre tú y mi hijo, pero sé que tú no tienes la culpa—le consoló Kushina.

—Pero Kushina-san, yo…—

—Los familiares de Uzumaki Naruto—interrumpió un médico. Rápidamente los padres del chico se acercaron al profesional.

—Su hijo estará bien en unos meses y esta consiente, pero debido al trauma reciente, ni siquiera puede emitir un sonido—le informó—con un tratamiento adecuado, él podría recuperar el habla.

Cuando todos ingresaron a la habitación del chico, vieron con preocupación como el luchaba por decir algo, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía y luego suspiraba rindiéndose. Los hermanos Uchiha se mantuvieron algo alejados mientras veían a los padres de Naruto animarlo y darle todo su cariño. Deidara le hizo señas a Itachi para que salieran de la habitación, Sasuke no los siguió porque supuso que querían hablar en privado.

—Naruto, no te preocupes más, te juro que mamá y papá estarán más tiempo contigo y no dejaran que nada malo te pase—sollozaba Kushina apretando fuertemente a su hijo.

Su hijo se limitó a responder el abrazo de su madre mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por su rostro, Minato también se les unió y fue en ese momento en que el Uchiha decidió salir para no incomodar, pero no se dio cuenta de que Naruto lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Sasuke, no creo que este sea el momento más adecuado para hablar con Naruto—dijo Itachi.

—Lo sé hermano—contestó suspirando levemente.

—En estos momentos hay que apoyarlo—comentó Deidara—sería una buena oportunidad para acercarte a él.

—No creo que me quiera cerca suyo después de lo que le hice—murmuró preocupado.

— ¿Ahora qué hiciste?, pequeño hermano tonto—

—Yo…lo besé—murmuró, los mayores se quedaron sorprendidos.

—Así que a Sasuke-kun le gusta mi hijo—susurró Kushina desde la puerta, Minato se contuvo para no hacer escándalo, pero ya vería ese niño, nadie le quitaría a su preciado hijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante los días siguientes, Naruto se vio agobiado por muchas personas que querían verlo, desde los alumnos del instituto, sus amigos, sus profesores, los periodistas y la policía que le informó que habían atrapado a Orochimaru y su cómplice, Kabuto. También lo visitaba constantemente el doctor y un psicólogo que lo trataría durante los años siguientes para ayudarle a olvidar el trauma vivido.

A Sasuke le extraño que el rubio lo viera normalmente, cosa que agradeció porque ya se estaba preocupando demasiado el que el chico le repudiara por ese beso robado, también se le hacía raro que el mantuviera esa sonrisa tan linda a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, lo admiraba por eso.

—Toma dobe, esto es para ti—dijo tan frio como siempre entregándole un cuaderno rojo con detalles de zorros plateados y un bolígrafo plateado.

Naruto lo miró sin entender, aun así recibió el cuaderno con una sonrisa, el Uchiha lo contemplaba con cariño. La mano del rubio pasó por la tapa del cuaderno, admirando los detalles, abriéndolo para ver su contenido. El chico miró al Uchiha confuso.

—Kushina-san dijo que te rehúsas a seguir un tratamiento para recuperar tu voz, así que me tomé la libertad de traerte eso para que te comunicaras—hablo despreocupadamente, intentando no aparentar nerviosismo.

Observó como Naruto se apresuraba a escribir y se lo mostraba al Uchiha con una sonrisa zorruna: _—Gracias teme—_decía.

—De nada dobe—dijo sonriendo arrogantemente, pero borró su sonrisa al ver las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de su amigo.

El rubio no sabía porque razón estaba llorando si había hecho todo lo posible por sonreír ante los demás y no preocuparlos más, pero al ver el gesto de Sasuke y recordar él porque estaba sin voz le hizo memorizar lo que le había dicho ese tipo.

—Torpe, no te contengas más—susurró el azabache abrazando suavemente al oji-azul.

Sasuke sabía que Naruto fingía, lo veía claramente en esa sonrisa para nada propia de él, por eso cuando lo vio llorar supo que estaba conteniendo toda la pena que guardaba en su corazón. Su abrazo, a pesar de ser suave, transmitía calor y un cariño inmenso que hizo que Naruto se aferrara a su pecho y sollozara amargamente, temblando levemente pronunciando el nombre de su compañero en su mente.

Kushina cerró la puerta suavemente intentando no hacer ruido, una sonrisa cálida surcó sus labios y unas gotas cristalinas caían al suelo, se limitó a caminar por los pasillos del hospital esperando a que saliera el Uchiha menor para no interrumpir tan tierna escena.

—Kushina-san—llamó Itachi.

—Itachi-kun—susurró limpiándose las lágrimas—no he tenido la ocasión de darte las gracias, a ti y a tu familia.

—No se preocupe, Naruto es alguien importante para nuestra familia, sobre todo para mi hermano, prácticamente él lo hizo casi todo—respondió con una sonrisa.

—Sasuke-kun de verdad ama a mi hijo y estoy feliz por ello—comentó respondiendo la sonrisa del Uchiha mayor—por favor, asegúrate de que no se aleje de Naruto.

—Eso haré Kushina-san—

Los dos continuaron conversando acerca de los futuros planes para la pareja, con una sonrisa cómplice en sus rostros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día en que Naruto fue dado de alta, lo esperaban muchas personas para recibirlo gustoso, su sonrisa era radiante y sus ojos volvían a brillar como nunca antes, su deseo de ser amigo de Sasuke casi se había cumplido, ahora sabía perfectamente lo que quería, aunque aún no se cumplía el tan añorado día en que Sakura-chan le declara su amor, pero eso no sucedería por el momento. Por ahora se conformaba con la preocupación de la chica y su reciente tregua con el Uchiha.

Sasuke lo miraba alejado del tumulto, fijándose en que el rostro del muchacho había cambiado, luego de consolar al rubio, este le había hecho saber que hicieran las pases por el momento y que en cuanto se recuperara le desafiaría de nuevo, además le pidió perdón por las cosas malas que le había dicho. Él también se disculpó a pesar de que tuvo que dejar su orgullo de lado, pero él lo valía.

—De ahora en adelante, Naruto tendrá que esforzarse por olvidar—mencionó Kushina parándose junto al Uchiha menor—cuento contigo Sasuke-kun.

—S…si—contestó nervioso, saber que la mamá de ese dobe conocía sus sentimientos se le hacía algo incómodo, sobre todo conociendo la bipolaridad de la peli-roja, cuando se enojaba era realmente de temer, y que decir de Minato, que lo miraba como si lo quisiera matar y le gruñía como un padre celoso.

—Sé que lograrás hacer feliz a mi hijo—añadió contemplando al rubio—.Tienes mi aprobación y me encargaré que Minato acepte.

El Uchiha asintió sonrojado, luego fijó su vista hacia Naruto; quien lo llamaba agitando su brazo, Kushina le dio un leve empujón incitándolo a que se reuniera con su pequeño.

—Eres muy condescendiente Kushina. Ese mocoso quiere robarse a mi hijo—protestó Minato haciendo morros.

—Minato, Naruto necesita todo el apoyo posible y Sasuke es perfecto para eso—le regañó tomando su mejilla—además, pronto tendré a alguien más para cargar las bolsas de las compras—añadió sonriendo macabramente.

—"Pobre Sasuke-kun" —pensó el rubio mayor—"y pobre de mí billetera" —se dijo imaginando a su chequera vacía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las semanas pasaban lentamente para el rubio, por las mañanas, Kushina y Minato desayunaban con él, luego lo iban a dejar al hospital para un chequeo médico y luego iban a la consulta del psicólogo, más tarde, Jiraiya y Tsunade; quienes apenas se habían enterado de la situación de su nieto regañaron a Minato por haberle escondido todo, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo cuidando a Naruto , consintiéndolo en todo y animándolo para que no pudiera recordar ni el más mínimo detalle de lo ocurrido. Lo más difícil de afrontar para el Uzumaki, eran las noches en las cuales tenía innumerables pesadillas que lo despertaban con una sensación de ahogo y malestar, cuando eso sucedía, se iba al cuarto de sus padres, que rápidamente lo abrazaban y lo mimaban.

A veces, cuando Naruto salía con sus abuelos, Kushina se ponía a llorar siendo consolada por su esposo, los dos afrontaban la situación apoyándose mutuamente, incluso dejaron de lado su empresa para cuidar de su hijo, sin embargo, les dolía mucho cuando el rompía los espejos imaginando a ese hombre asqueroso reflejado en el espejo.

Fueron los meses más duros para todos, los amigos del rubio se preguntaban cuando volvería su amigo, pero tenían la certeza de que cuando regresara a la escuela, no sería el mismo chico alegre y escandaloso. Para cuando el rubio entró al salón al cabo de 5 meses, no le sorprendió a los chicos el que no pudiera hablar, ya que Sasuke les había contado que él se rehusaba a seguir lo tratamientos con respecto a ello. Eso les preocupaba, pero sabían que era un proceso lento y doloroso, tan sólo les quedaba apoyarlo.

Aunque, poco a poco Naruto se fue recuperando, Sasuke y los demás iban a todos lados con él, procuraban hacerlo feliz y compartir momentos con el rubio. Tenían cuidado de no tratar temas que pudieran consternar al chico, eso hizo que el Uzumaki recuperara su sonrisa y sus ánimos.

El Uchiha estaba algo celoso, ya que Naruto se veía rodeado por todos y él no era el único que podía consolarlo, sintió envidia al ver a Sakura acariciando los cabellos del chico como muestra de amistad y el sonrojo que hacía ver tan lindo al oji-azul, cada día que pasaba sentía que su amigo se iba alejando de él y eso no lo podía permitir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un día sábado, Itachi le aviso a su hermano que alguien le esperaba en la sala, encarnó una ceja al ver la sonrisa cómplice de su hermano mayor. Caminó hacía el lugar y se encontró con la madre de Naruto, esta le sonreía alegremente.

—Sasuke-kun—saludó ella.

—Kushina-san, que bueno verla—respondió el saludo cortésmente.

—Itachi me ha dicho que últimamente estás algo deprimido—

Sasuke miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermano, pero eso miró a otro lado fingiendo demencia.

—Kushina-san, yo…—

—Sasuke-kun, me encantaría que fueras a la casa—dijo amablemente—me preguntaba si me harías el favor de hacerle compañía a mi hijo.

—Kushina-san…—susurró con una leve sonrisa—…gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto descansaba plácidamente en el sofá, Jiraiya y Tsunade llegaban en la tarde y sus padres habían salido, no le preocupaba mucho el estar solo, ya que su madre le había dicho que alguien le venía visitar. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, la verdad es que tenía algo de sueño, no le vendría mal una siesta, pero el molesto ruido del timbre le hizo abrir sus ojos. Con pereza se dirigió a atender la puerta encontrándose con el Uchiha menor. Este le miraba con su habitual careta, cosa que no le importó mucho al rubio.

En su cuaderno escribió: _— ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí, teme?_

El peli-negro no contestó, con parsimonia entró sin esperar la invitación del rubio dirigiéndose a la cocina con un montón de bolsas, el oji-azul lo miraba sorprendido, no esperaba ver a su rival en su casa.

—Kushina-san me dijo que estarías solo, así que vine a hacerte compañía—dijo con fingida despreocupación.

El Uzumaki sonrió zorrunamente y jaló a su amigo-rival hacia el sofá. Le indicó que se sentara y encendió el televisor para conectar un juego, el peli-negro suspiró aburrido, pero de igual forma terminó maldiciendo al rubio por haberle ganado.

Luego se pusieron a ver una película de acción, cosa que Naruto agradeció ya que no le gustaban las de terror ni mucho menos la de amor y estaba seguro que al azabache tampoco. Cuando la película estaba terminando, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba durmiendo y riendo un poco lo acomodó en el sofá tapándolo con una manta.

—Podría contemplarte por horas—le susurró sin la intención de que lo escuchara. Acarició sus labios y los recorrió suavemente, acercando su rostro al del chico—. ¿Qué tienes que me vuelve loco? Naruto yo realmente te…

El rugido del estómago del rubio cortó el monologo del oji-negro que bufó molesto consigo mismo por estar a punto de hacer una locura. Se alejó del moreno en cuanto lo vio despertar y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo para comer.

El Uzumaki lo observó y contento se puso de pie para seguirlo, realmente tenía hambre. También quiso ayudar, pero Sasuke no lo dejó.

Haciendo un puchero, el chico se sentó esperando a que el Uchiha le digiera algo por lo menos, ya que él no podía hablar y ese silencio comenzaba a perturbarlo.

_— ¿Por qué estas molesto?_ —escribió el.

—No lo estoy—respondió al leer la hoja.

_— ¿Entonces porque tienes esa cara de enfadado? —_

—No es nada, Usuratonkachi—respondió sin mirarlo.

Naruto lo miró dudoso y comenzó a escribir ágilmente, el Uchiha leyó el papel rápidamente: _— Si no querías estar aquí solo tenías que decirle que no a mi madre—_decía ahí.

—Deja de fastidiar Usuratonkachi—respondió regresando a su labor dándole la espalda al chico para que no notara su nerviosismo—No estaría aquí si no quisiera.

Vio como el moreno le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que te dejaban pasmados, ¡Dios! , esta situación estaba yéndose de las manos, sino dejaba de sonreír, le comería la boca al rubio en este instante. Si no fuera por su control sobre sus emociones, hace mucho que lo habría acorralado contra la pared, pero sabía que si hacía aquello, sólo conseguiría ahuyentar a Naruto.

Mientras que él observaba como Sasuke hacia la comida, realmente quería saber porque razón el que fue su mayor rival le estaba ayudando. ¿Acaso sentía lastima por él? Sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar que el Uchiha estaba allí por compasión y no entendía ese sentimiento. Con algo de duda llamó la atención del Uchiha tirando de su camisa, el moreno movió su mano hacia su tan preciado cuadernito: — _¿Yo te agrado?_ —era la pregunta que estaba escrita en la hoja.

—Por supuesto que no—respondió secamente dejando de cortar la lechuga. Esta era su oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

El Uzumaki se dio vuelta enfadado, pero Sasuke lo detuvo del brazo obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos. El oji-azul quedó paralizado por la intensa mirada que le daba su amigo, nunca se había fijado de lo bonito que eran sus ojos y lo profundos que eran.

El Uchiha, tragó saliva, la mirada del rubio lo ponía nervioso, además, dudaba que Naruto le correspondiera, después de todo lo que vivió estaría asustado y más aun sabiendo que él era un hombre y para colmo su rival, sin embargo, ya no sabía si podría contenerse más, por lo que alargó su mano para acariciar la mejilla del moreno. Si no sacaba lo que llevaba dentro, terminaría por explotar, además tenía que intentarlo o se quedaría con la duda para siempre.

—Es más que eso—dijo—Tú me gustas mucho.

El rubio abrió los ojos de la impresión y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar ¿En verdad había escuchado bien? Se sorprendió al sentir su corazón palpitar con fuerza y estaba seguro que un tenue rubor cubría su rostro, para disimularlo apresuradamente escribió unas palabras en su cuaderno y se lo mostró al Uchiha menor: —_ ¿Qué dijiste?_ —decía allí.

—No lo voy a repetir—afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto dejó su cuaderno sobre la mesa y le miro incrédulo, Sasuke ladeo el rostro bufando irritado y con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por lo que iba a decir:

—En verdad me gustas—dijo casi murmurándolo debido a la vergüenza, miró a otro lado y espero el rechazo con los puños levemente apretados, mas, no esperó sentir las manos del rubio tocando su hombro—dobe…—susurró, el corazón le latía alocadamente y sus labios parecían temblar, sus nervios casi lo traicionan al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo y en ese momento pensó que lo iba a golpear…

…Pero Naruto tan sólo le sonrió.

OWARI

* * *

><p><strong>A ver, me explico porque termine así el fic, espero que no estén decepcionados por haberlo hecho de esta manera, pero no se me hacia correcto que se quedaran juntos por el momento, Naruto pasó por una violacion y dos veces fue secuestrado, que se quedara con Sasuke asi nada mas no me parecia bien. Aquí mis razones:<strong>

**1.- Naruto todavía queria a Sakura ( la odio, la detesto, pero tenia que aparecer como un obstaculo para el Uchiha)**

**2.-Naruto no se iba a enamorar tan rapido de Sasuke apenas el se le declarara.**

**3.-Estoy pensando en hacer un epilogo, no se si ustedes lo quieran o lo dejo así. Ustedes deciden.**

**Por lo pronto, nos leemos en mi siguiente (y espero que no tan lejano) fic sasunaru.**

**Si quieren, dejen comentarios para saber su opinion, me haría muy feliz.**


	4. Mi verdadero deseo

**Hola, espero que les guste este fic, consta de TRES capitulos**.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

SasuNaru forever!

Progreso. 4/4

Pareja:Sasunaru

Advertencia: violación, tortura +17

* * *

><p><strong>FALSOS DESEOS<strong>

**Mi verdadero deseo.**

_—Grita todo lo que quieras—dijo sacando su lengua viperina—en cuanto hables te cortaré la garganta._

Naruto se sentó en la cama rápidamente, agitado por la resiente pesadilla en donde su agresor lo mantenía cautivo, el sudor perlaba su frente y los jadeos llenaban la habitación. Miró la ventana comprobando que aún era de noche y volteó el rostro hacia su acompañante, este dormía de espaldas a él, su respiración calmada y profunda lo tranquilizó.

Sin hacer ruido se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, cuando se miró al espejo contemplo su rostro algo cansado, sus ojeras bajo sus ojos lo delataban y estaba algo más pálido. Apretó el lavamanos conteniendo su ira, sus crisis cada vez eran menos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fueran dolorosas.

—Naruto, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sasuke tomándole el hombro para voltearlo.

El Uzumaki asintió, pero el Uchiha no le creyó mucho, conocía bien a Naruto y sabía que las pesadillas volvían a atormentarlo, solo le bastaba con verlo a los ojos para notar su estado emocional. El rubio desvió la mirada de su compañero, pero el peli-negro le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—No te guardes las cosas, dobe—dijo.

El moreno simplemente asintió y se limitó a abrazar al Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas. El calor de su compañero lo relajaba y lo hacía olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando, sino fuera por Sasuke, él había terminado enloqueciendo.

El azabache correspondió el gesto acariciando el cabello de menor, se sentía tan a gusto con el contacto que quiso tenerlo para siempre, pero él sabía que Naruto sólo necesitaba cariño y comprensión, tenía que aceptar de una buena vez que él no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Luego de unos momentos, el rubio se alejó de Sasuke para volver a dormir, el Uchiha lo seguía en silencio como siempre. A pesar de que algunas veces dormían juntos, Naruto nunca le respondió cuando él le dijo que le gustaba, sin embargo, no lo rechazo, por lo que su tonto corazón aún albergaba esperanzas que poco a poco se iban consumiendo y dejando con heridas su; ya de por sí, maltrecho corazón.

Se sentía patético, y más aún cuando pensaba que Naruto podría llegar a amarlo como él lo hacía. Sí, porque desde que su rubio amigo lo había aceptado como tal, cada día que pasaban juntos se enamoraba más a tal punto de reconocer que lo amaba, pero eso pasó hace un año. Ahora se limitaba a ser un apoyo para el Uzumaki y estar para él siempre que lo necesitara, sin embargo, cuando él le sonreía, cuando lo abrazaba, incluso cuando lo dejaba dormir con él, estúpidamente creía que algo pasaría entre ellos y luego de comprobar que no era así, el dolor en el pecho que ya acostumbraba a sentir, se hacía cada vez más fuerte e insoportable, si seguía así, terminaría por derrumbarse por completo.

—Naruto, te quiero—le susurró.

El otro no respondió y Sasuke supuso que no le había oído, por lo que se volvió a acostar dándole la espalda a su compañero para evitar que viera su rostro entristecido, pero lo que no sabía es que el rubio si le había escuchado, pero no quería mirar a Sasuke porque se daría cuenta del sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas y la sonrisa boba que surcaba sus labios.

Luego de la graduación, Naruto les había insistido a sus padres que le dejaran vivir solo en un departamento, pues este estaba cerca de la Universidad de Konoha en la cual había quedado para estudiar trabajo social y así ayudar a todas las personas que lo necesitaran.

Kushina, al principio se negó rotundamente a que su hijo se fuera de la casa cuando aún no se había recuperado del todo. Minato, en cambio, consideró que su hijo ya estaba en edad de independizarse, sin embargo, tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera ocurrir a su pequeño si no estaban ellos.

Sasuke vio eso como una oportunidad para acercarse al rubio y tratar de conquistarlo, por lo que planteó la idea de vivir con Naruto y pagar la mitad de las cuentas. Así fue como los dos chicos terminaron compartiendo el inmueble. Al principio, a Naruto le costó reintegrarse a los nuevos cambios en su vida, la Universidad, los nuevos compañeros, los profesores, todo en general le causaba algo de temor, pero Sasuke siempre estaba allí para apoyarlo. El Uchiha había decidido quedarse en la misma Universidad del rubio y estudiar derecho para que personas como Orochimaru tengan una condena justa, por lo que se hizo un juramento de proteger a personas como Naruto. También se prometió a si mismo que aunque el Uzumaki no le correspondiera, siempre iba a estar a su lado, tratando de hacerlo feliz, aún a costa de la suya.

Aún recordaba cuando Naruto durmió la primera vez con él, fue un día de tormenta, en la que las luces se habían cortado producto de un rayo, Sasuke se mantuvo tranquilo y siguió recostado en la cama de su habitación, pero el sonido de la puerta y los pasos apresurados de Naruto lo sorprendieron, el rubio rápidamente se metió en su cama y sin más lo abrazó.

El Uchiha quedó paralizado, su mente se nublo por unos segundos y su corazón comenzó a galopar en su pecho. No podía creer que al fin Naruto le correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero toda ilusión se esfumó cuando a la mañana siguiente, el moreno se disculpó por haber entrado a su cuarto así, porque tenía frío y no quería estar solo. Para Sasuke fue algo decepcionante, y lo peor de todo es que esas situaciones siguieron ocurriendo contadas veces y no podía decirle que no a Naruto, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no aprovecharía la oportunidad de estrechar entre sus brazos a la persona amada?

En ocasiones, cuando Naruto dormía, Sasuke le susurraba cosas al oído, cosas que jamás diría y que mantendría en secreto hasta que se sintiera capacitado para decírselas a su amigo. Le acariciaba la mejilla y luego le besaba suavemente para poder conciliar el sueño, debía reconocer que a estas alturas ya le era imposible estar sin Naruto.

Pero había pasado mucho tiempo ya…

La alegría de Sasuke disminuía y las esperanzas también…

¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo así?

A la mañana siguiente se despertó solo en la cama…otra vez. Últimamente, Naruto salía muy temprano, luego iba a clases y desaparecía toda la tarde ¿Acaso se cansó de él? ¿Ya no quería estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo? ¿Y si ya encontró a alguien? Entonces, ¿Por qué seguía alimentando sus esperanzas? Sasuke llegó a pensar que Naruto jugaba con él en venganza por el trato anterior que le había dado, pero estaba seguro que su amigo no era de esas personas y debía estar tranquilo, tampoco podía pedirle explicaciones puesto que él no era nadie para recriminarle o ¿Si?

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, Sasuke sabía que esa era la forma en que Naruto anunciaba su llegada. Vio la hora en su reloj y miro a su amigo con el gesto fruncido.

—Son las once de la noche—dijo secamente.

—_Ya lo sé_—escribió en su nueva pizarra.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Tu madre llamó y preguntó por ti—mintió, lo único que quería saber era en donde se había metido ese Usuratonkachi.

—_Por ahí_—respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

Ignoro la mirada molesta del Uchiha y se disponía a ir a su habitación, pero la mano de Sasuke lo detuvo.

—Naruto, ¿Con quien estabas? —preguntó apretando un poco el agarre.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se alejó un poco, no le gustaba que lo controlaran y la actitud de Sasuke lo estaba intimidando un poco.

—Ah, lo siento—susurró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, desvió la mirada del oji-azul y también se alejó algunos pasos para no incomodar al otro.

Naruto quiso acercarse, pero se detuvo y camino a su cuarto dejando a Sasuke con una sensación dolorosa en el pecho.

Otra vez…otra vez había perdido el control y sus estúpidos celos salían ganando. Tapó su rostro con una mano y sus dientes crujieron, estaba molesto consigo mismo por seguir amando a Naruto, estaba molesto con el rubio por darle falsas esperanzas y estaba harto de esta situación.

Desde la puerta, el Uzumaki contemplaba con una expresión de culpa a su compañero…

Sasuke no podía conciliar el sueño, la creciente duda de con quién podría haber estado Naruto le carcomió la cabeza por un buen rato hasta que; frustrado, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia, eso seguramente le ayudaría a dormir. Pero antes, pasó por la habitación del Uzumaki para ver si estaba dormido, grande fue su sorpresa el verlo despierto con un aire melancólico.

Abrió la puerta por completo y se acercó al muchacho.

—Naruto, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

El aludido asintió, pero no lo vio a los ojos. El Uchiha supuso que estaba mintiendo, por lo que le tomo el rostro para que lo mirara de frente.

—Dime la verdad—dijo.

El moreno bajó la mirada ¿Cómo explicarle al Uchiha que se sentía culpable de hacerlo sufrir? Sí, porque estaba consciente de los sentimientos que le profesaba el azabache y sentía pena y culpa, pero es que simplemente no podía corresponderle… no cuando todo era tan confuso para él.

Apartó la mano de Sasuke sin poder evitar hacerlo con algo de molestia, cosa que malinterpretó el Uchiha. Eso lastimó más a ambos y los obligó a evitar mirase a los ojos.

—Entiendo sino quieres que este cerca de ti—comentó el peli-negro—.Buenas noches.

El rubio apretó los puños, quería disculparse, sabía que debía hacerlo sino quería que las cosas se pusieran peores. Con agilidad atrapó la camisa negra de su amigo y lo jaló hacia él, rodeando su torso con sus manos y enterrando su rostro en la espalda del chico. Sintió el cuerpo del Uchiha temblar, sus labios susurrar algo que no entendía, pero de todas formas sonrió, el calor de su compañero era tan agradable y no quería dejarlo ir. Apretó un poco más su agarre como diciendo "lo siento".

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba nervioso, Naruto lo estaba abrazando por iniciativa propia, nunca se sintió más feliz; temblando aún, posó sus manos en las del moreno y comenzó a acariciarlas, recorriéndolas, sintiendo la calidez, la piel suave y las agradables sensaciones que le provocaba.

—Naruto, ya no aguanto más—dijo con voz ronca.

El Uzumaki no comprendió nada hasta que los labios del azabache cazaron los suyos con desesperación y ansiedad. Sus brazos atraparon a Naruto que trataba de resistirse sin mucho esfuerzo ante las caricias del otro, automáticamente su cuerpo empezó a sentir las vibraciones de placer cuando el Uchiha recorrió su espalda con sus manos mientras continuaba deleitándose con sus labios.

El calor que sentía el rubio no se comparaba con nada, era algo extraño y placentero. Sus manos dejaron de luchar y se aferró a la camisa de Sasuke, correspondiendo el beso sin ninguna vacilación, puesto que su mente estaba en blanco, solo podía sentir la pasión recorrerlo y el sabor de los labios de su compañero. La lengua de Sasuke se abrió paso por la cavidad del moreno para acorralar su lengua y explorar el lugar, miles de corrientes eléctricas surcaron por todo el cuerpo del Uchiha, se sentía en el cielo y no quería volver a bajar nunca.

—Ah…Sasuke—jadeó Naruto al sentir las manos de él acariciándolo por debajo de la ropa.

El Uchiha contempló el gesto del Uzumaki con asombro y no pudo evitar excitarse ante la visión tan sensual del moreno. Con lentitud abrió la camisa del oji-azul, tocando su pecho desnudo con delicadeza haciendo un recorrido hasta el vientre del chico en donde se detuvo.

Sasuke abrazó al rubio y le besó con más tranquilidad, casi delicadamente ocasionando que Naruto inconscientemente rozara su rodilla con la entrepierna del Uchiha.

— ¡Ah! —gimió excitado.

Naruto se alejó tembloroso, ese gemido le recordaba a los días en que estuvo con ese maldito. Sasuke lo contempló un poco y supo que todo había terminado.

—Lo siento—susurró alejándose.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se fue a la suya, cuando todo estuvo en silencio sólo entonces Naruto se permitió llorar.

Quizás él aún no estaba preparado para una relación con alguien, pero lo único reconfortarte para Sasuke, fue aquel beso que fue correspondido ¿Todavía hay alguna oportunidad? Se preguntó mirando hacia la ventana…Tal vez sí.

Para Naruto fue imposible concentrarse en las clases, sus pensamientos solo eran para Sasuke y ese beso tan agradable. ¿Está mal que te gusten los besos de otro hombre? No….No le importaba en lo absoluto, es sólo que…era de Sasuke de quien provenía eso, el arrogante Uchiha que alguna vez pretendió odiar….odiar. Esa palabra no era la correcta, los celos y la envidia lo llevaron a rivalizar con el azabache y todo terminó mal. Entonces, si no eran rivales ni amigos…

—"¿Qué es para mi Sasuke?" —se preguntó.

Estaba claro que lo apreciaba, bueno, tal vez lo quería, ¡Pero sólo como amigo! o ¿No? ¡Ah! ¡Que confuso es todo esto! Mejor se dedicaba a pensar en la cita que tendría con Sakura-chan. Si al fin le había aceptado una cita la chica de sus sueños. Se la había encontrado en el centro comercial paseando con sus amigas y decidió hacer el intento aunque no esperaba que la aceptara. Pero, ¿Por qué no estaba ansioso por ello? Se citaron en un pequeño café-bar, ella se veía hermosa, pero al él no pareció importarle.

— ¡Naruto! —llamó la chica peli-rosa. Desde su asiento le saludaba agitando su mano, él le correspondió efusivamente, aunque por dentro sabía que sólo estaba fingiendo ¿Qué es este sentimiento tan extraño?

— _¡Sakura-chan!_ —.Le mostró la pizarrita y ella no pareció sorprenderse.

—Naruto... ¿Aún no te has recuperado del todo verdad? —dijo la chica. Posó sus manos en las del Uzumaki y le sonrió consoladoramente.

—"Este es el tipo de gesto que no me gusta" —pensó algo incómodo quitando suavemente las manos de la chica. Quizás la cita no había sido una buena idea—_No te preocupes. Ya se me pasará._

—Naruto, hay algo que quiero decirte—comentó cabizbaja—perdóname.

El rubio se mostró confuso, por lo que la oji-verde continuó con su monologo.

—Te hice mucho daño en el pasado y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho—

Naruto negó con la cabeza, ya había perdonado a Sakura hace tiempo, pero al parecer ella no lo sabía, se limitó a sonreírle sólo como él lo hacía y ella se sonrojó, gesto que paso de ser percibido por él.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?... —

La plática continuó amenamente, pero para el rubio, era como si las horas se pasaran lentamente, no pensó que su cita iba a ser tan aburrida y desagradable, si bien la Haruno hablaba con él, le coqueteaba, e incluso se atrevía a colgarse de su brazo, cual mono aferrado a un árbol, todo esto le parecía intolerable. A demás, de lo único que hablaban era de ella, segundo ella, tercero ella y cuarto su cabello. ¡De haber sabido que sería así habría desistido de la cita hace tiempo! Sentía que le faltaba algo y no sabía que era, sinceramente habría preferido salir con Sasuke… ¡Un momento! Eso era, extrañaba la compañía de Sasuke, su arrogancia, su cara de amargado, todo de Sasuke lo anhelaba ¡Oh, diablos!

—…Y ya sabes que Ino no es más que una cerda. ¿Me estas escuchando? —le preguntó ofendida.

— _¡Lo siento Sakura!_ —escribió. Luego corrió lejos de una molesta peli-rosa.

— ¡Naruto, vuelve aquí! —le gritó iracunda. La gente la miró con cara rara y ella no pudo sentir más que vergüenza. ¡Maldito Naruto que la obligaba a ser agresiva!

Sasuke miraba el reloj a cada instante. Había llegado solo puesto que el dobe de Naruto tenía una cita con Haruno. ¡Claro! El buscándolo para que se fueran juntos y el muy estúpido dobe se iba con la pelos de chicle a quien sabe qué cosa. Suspiró frustrado, ya sabía que no tenía que haberse hecho ilusiones con el beso de anoche, seguramente Naruto le habría correspondido por inercia y no porque lo deseara, eso acrecentó su dolor ¿Cuánto más tendría que vivir esta agonía?

—Desearía que al menos me quisiera un poco—susurró levantándose del sillón.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo detuvo. Miró con fingida indiferencia al rubio que se acercaba a él con paso veloz. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Naruto lo abrazó con demasiada fuerza y ambos cayeron al suelo quedando el rubio arriba de él.

— ¡Dobe, ¿Qué diablos te sucede? —preguntó sorprendido.

Naruto lo miró fijamente con su hermosa sonrisa, puso sus manos a cada lado del Uchiha para que no escapara y luego se acercó lentamente hacía él. Sasuke no se lo creía, primero el Usuratonkachi lo rechazaba como si nada y ahora estaba a punto de besarlo como si en verdad le correspondiera.

— ¿Qué crees que hac…?—

No pudo continuar hablando porque el rubio había sellado sus labios con los propios. Lentamente fue acariciándolos, lamiéndolos con su lengua y succionándolos, devorándolos y jugando con ellos. Sasuke no tardó en corresponder, aunque no sabía porque Naruto estaba besándolo, su mente se negó a pensar y se dedicó a disfrutar las miles de sensaciones que inundaban su ser. Con parsimonia acarició los cabellos del rubio y lo jaló hacía sí, profundizando el beso, mientras que el oji-azul se hacía paso a la cavidad del azabache.

Naruto no cabía en sí de la felicidad, esas sensaciones que nunca había sentido, la calidez de Sasuke, su aroma…Quería a Sasuke y mucho. Cortó el beso suavemente en busca de aire y miró la expresión del Uchiha, se veía tierno sonrojado, con los labios brillantes e hinchados y un brillo de deseo que se reflejaba en sus ojos negros.

—Naruto, tu…. —

El Uzumaki puso un dedo en los labios de Sasuke y lo abrazó, colocando su barbilla en el hombro del peli-negro. El Uchiha sonrió levemente y correspondió el gesto del rubio.

¡Al fin! Tanto tiempo esperando…Finalmente su deseo…

— ¡Uchiha! —gritaron.

Sasuke sintió que era jalado lejos de Naruto. Miró a quien osaba tocarlo y con algo de miedo desvió la cara hacia el rubio menor. Minato era quien lo sostenía y le miraba fijamente, Kushina estaba tratando hacer que su esposo lo soltara mientras Itachi y Deidara felicitaban a Naruto.

— _¿Cómo entraron?_ —preguntó el Uzumaki menor.

—El casero "muy amablemente" nos facilitó las llaves—dijo Kushina mostrándoles una copia.

—Naruto—llamó Minato estampando en la pared al Uchiha menor— ¿Qué te he dicho de los pervertidos?

—_ ¿Qué me aleje de ellos? _—respondió inseguro mirando a Sasuke.

—Exacto—dijo mostrándole al peli-negro que trataba de zafarse del rubio mayor.

—Minato-san, Sasuke no es ningún pervertido—replicó Itachi alejando a su hermano de las garras del Namizake.

— ¿Y cómo explicas la escena de hace unos momentos? —

— ¡Ya basta Minato! ¿Nos ves que ellos se quieren? —le reclamo Kushina tirándole una oreja.

— ¡Auch! Pero Kushina, mi querido hijo está en manos de un monstruo—protestó él.

—No exageres—

Naruto volvió a sonreír como antes, ver a su familia tan feliz, a Sasuke mostrándose sociable, su mundo estaba casi perfecto, sólo deseaba que su voz volviera a surgir y entonces podría decirle a su teme lo mucho que…Se lo guardaría hasta que el pudiera decírselo por sí mismo.

Sasuke vio la sonrisa tan pura que Naruto mostraba y también sonrió, a pesar que él no le había dicho nada, estaba seguro que el beso era una respuesta a la confesión que hizo hace un año atrás, un poco tarde, pero eso no importaba ahora, simplemente estaba feliz de que Naruto le correspondiera de alguna forma, aunque no tanto como él quisiera.

—Hoy haremos una gran cena—dijo Kushina—tenemos mucho que celebrar.

—Estoy de acuerdo Kushina-san—comentó Itachi sonriéndole cómplice.

El Uchiha menor arqueó una ceja, ¿Qué había que celebrar?

— ¡Uchiha, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi querido hijo?—exclamó Minato mirando furiosamente a Sasuke.

—_Papá, deja de hostigar a Sasuke_—le reclamó Naruto.

Mientras Kushina e Itachi preparaban la cena, Minato y Naruto "hablaban", Deidara se acercó a Sasuke quien veía a su rubio con alegría.

—Este es tu verdadero yo—comentó el novio de Itachi—este es el Sasuke que Naruto quiere.

—¿…?—

—Se ve en tus ojos—aclaró Deidara—. Ya no tienes esa cara de amargado.

Sasuke gruñó fingiendo molestia, pero en el fondo sabía que era verdad, desde que vivía con Naruto, sus expresiones se ablandaron y era más tolerante con sus compañeros, aunque no negaba que igualmente les sacaban de sus casillas las molestas fanáticas, ya quería ver sus caras cuando le demostraran que era propiedad de Naruto, sonrió con malicia y Deidara no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, algunas cosas no cambian.

Luego de la deliciosa cena a la cual los padres de Sasuke también asistieron, Naruto y Sasuke pudieron descansar. Para el azabache no fue tan fácil tratar con su suegro, era bastante sobre protector, pero lo entendía, se sorprendió al saber que sus padres conocían de ante mano sus sentimientos y aprobaban la relación Aunque no estaba seguro si debería llamarlo así , puesto que sus padres eran socios y amigos de la familia Namizake-Uzumaki.

Itachi le había dicho que Naruto tomó el apellido de su madre y no de su padre, por ello no había entendido como es que Kushina y Minato sabían de ellos y la rápida acción de sus padres cuando supieron del secuestro de Naruto.

Después de despedir a sus invitados, Sasuke se fue a la habitación de Naruto para comprobar que estaba durmiendo. Se acercó con sigilo y acercó su rostro al del moreno, con algo de decepción se dio cuenta de que dormía, pero luego sonrió levemente. Alargó su mano hacia Naruto y le acarició la cabeza, confirmó una vez más que el cabello de su amigo era sedoso y despedía un olor a vainilla. Con suavidad, le beso la frente.

—Te amo—le susurró al oído.

Luego salió de la habitación con la sensación de haberse sacado un gran peso de encima.

Lástima que no se dio cuenta de la expresión del rubio…

Pasaron algunos meses más en los que Sasuke comenzó a dudar del tipo de relación que llevaba con Naruto. El chico seguía tratándolo como un amigo, nunca tenía la oportunidad de estar un momento con él a solas, siempre que le decía que lo amaba cosa que en verdad le avergonzaba decir, pero si era Naruto…, el Uzumaki desviaba la mirada. Cuando se tomaban de la mano era en su departamento o de noche, donde nadie pudiera verlos, además, cada vez que quería abrazarlo frente a sus amigos, el rubio se apartaba y corría a hablar con el que estuviera más cerca, alejándose de él.

Quizás se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones y Naruto tan sólo lo compadecía. Llegó a pensar que su mundo casi perfecto se estaba arruinando y que la felicidad era esquiva con él, sin embargo, no entendía porque seguía torturándose cuando el oji-azul reclamaba sus labios, cuando lo acariciaba, tal vez era masoquista. Ja, sin duda debía ser eso.

Pero la realidad era otra y Sasuke no se daba cuenta de que Naruto tan sólo estaba nervioso, sentía que en cualquier momento, sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke se desbordarían y no sabía si los podría controlar.

El Uchiha salió de la Universidad a paso lento, quería dar un paseo antes de llegar a casa, la verdad es que se sentía solo sin la compañía del rubio y por eso quería aplazar lo más pronto posible su llegada, le haría bien pensar las cosas un poco.

Atravesó el parque central, era una época perfecta para estar allí, disfrutando de la brisa fresca de la tarde, mirando a las personas pasar, escuchando la risa de los niños y disfrutando la compañía de la gente a la quieres. A unos pasos divisó una pareja de hombres que se besaban sin importarles los demás y sintió envidia de ellos, con Naruto no podía hacer eso ya que ni siquiera eran novios oficiales. ¡Un momento, eso era! Si le pedía a su dobe que fueran novios… ¡Diablos, que cursi sonaba! Si tampoco estaba seguro de los sentimientos del rubio, ¿Cómo iba a pensar que le aceptaría como novio? Vaya, su hermano tenía razón al llamarle pesimista amargado.

Tal vez debería arriesgarse….

Sólo por esta vez, dejar a un lado su orgullo y sus miedos…

…Y seguir luchando por Naruto.

Cuando llegó a casa, no se sorprendió al hallarla vacía, aún faltaban diez minutos para que el Usuratonkachi se dignara a aparecer. Prendió la luz de la sala y dejó sus llaves en la mesita de centro, se sentó en el sofá para esperar a Naruto.

No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido…

Cuando despertó, se encontró en su habitación con el pijama puesto y cobijado con mantas. Quiso moverse un poco, pero alguien lo tenía de almohada, al refregar sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que era Naruto quien dormía en su pecho, aferrándose a él como si fuera un peluche o algo parecido. Sonrió…Ya no sabía cuentas sonrisas le había sacado el rubio, pero le estaba cogiendo el ritmo.

—Usuratonkachi, no sabes cuánto te amo—murmuró para sí, aunque no esperaba que Naruto lo escuchara.

— ¿Sabes que lo cursi que sonó eso?—dijo Naruto acomodándose al lado del Uchiha para verlo fijamente.

—Dobe, tu voz…—dijo Sasuke. Mirando con perplejidad al rubio; quien le sonreía zorrunamente.

—La recuperé hace unos meses, cuando mis padres y los tuyos vinieron a cenar. Ellos insistieron en celebrarlo—explico — ¡Ah!Pero luego tuve que aprender a hablar otra vez, al principio sólo podía pronunciar algunas sílabas sueltas, después comencé a formar palabras. Lo primero que dije fue: Sasuke.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?—pregunto sin poder creérselo.

—Lo hice por ti—confesó algo avergonzado—me daba cuenta de cómo te esforzabas cada día por transmitirme tus sentimientos, apoyándome, estando a mi lado, cuidándome—.Sonrió al ver el sonrojó del azabache.

—Entonces, todo este tiempo…—

—Sí, he estado en rehabilitación, me costó mucho trabajo, pero con la ayuda de mis padres y de Itachi y Deidara pude salir adelante— dijo.

—Ellos lo sabían—.Frunció el ceño un poco molesto al sentirse excluido.

—No los culpes, quería darte una sorpresa—pidió acariciándole la mejilla.

Sasuke aún no se lo creía del todo, pero al ver la suave risa del moreno, no pudo contener su felicidad y lo abrazó con cariño y fuerza, tratando de contener lágrimas de felicidad. Naruto le correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

—Sasuke, yo también te amo—le susurró al oído.

—Tardaste mucho, dobe—le reclamó aferrándose al rubio con más fuerza, sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar, teme—dijo él separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, limpiándole esa lágrima rebelde con cariño.

La calidez que sintieron al besarse, no se comparó a las demás ocasiones, esta vez, la felicidad de ambos estaba completa y sus verdaderos deseos se habían hecho realidad:

Sasuke pidiendo el amor de Naruto…

…Naruto pidiendo su voz para decirle a Sasuke con sus propias palabras que lo amaba….

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas Gracias a todos lo que me siguieron. Lamento la tardanza, las razones son muy fuertes, ya que tuve que enfrentar la muerte de mi abuela, los problemas familiares que eso conllevan y los examenes finales de la Universidad. Me disculpo sinceramente, pero no querìa irme antes de terminar esta historia. Sinceramente lloré escribiendo esto, no pude evitar pensar que a mi abuela le encantaban mis historias. Espero que les haya gustado aunque para mi fue la parte más dificil de escribir-lloraba sobre el teclado- snif T.T<br>**


End file.
